


Rev It Up!

by TehRevving



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Ball Sucking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, M/M, Monsters, Pegging, Spanking, Strip Tease, Terrible pick up lines, laundromat sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Collection of my smutty DMC fics that don't deserve their own work.Pairings and ratings will vary per chapter, but they will all be sexy, smutty and very nsfw.





	1. Drunken Strip Tease (Dante x Reader)

Dante was drunk, while that didn’t seem like something out of the ordinary, you just have to remember just how ridiculous this man’s metabolism is and how much it takes for anything to affect him at all. You had no idea how much he’d drunk, but by the time you walked into Devil May Cry he was well and truly wasted.

You could tell by the way he was leaning back against the couch, gripping the almost empty bottle of something in his hand. His face was flushed red, coat discarded on the floor from where he’d gotten too hot. 

He was wearing the fucking cowboy hat and the translucent scarf that went with it, with the long sleeves of his blue shirt rolled up to his elbows and the bottom hem of it pulled up, showing a pale expanse of delicious skin and the light hairs in a trail that disappeared underneath his belt; he probably didn’t even know it was on display. 

“Babeeeeeeeeeee~,” he called out to you once he noticed your presence. He motioned to you and patted against his lap, trying to coax you over. It was tempting.

“What’s this Dante?” you asked him. You put a teasing sort of lilt on with your voice, more just wondering what he would say than anything.

“Tuesday night partyyyyy,” he sort of sung out, opening his arms up to try and coax you over to him. 

“Well, why didn’t you invite me?” You folded your arms.

“I thought I’d get a head start,” he stopped, “you’re here now though. Come and party with meeee.” 

“Hmmmm,” you said loudly, drawing it out. You wanted to tease him more than anything, you knew he’d fall for it. “I dunno Dante, what’s in it for me?”

He stood up without prompting, the liquid in the bottom of the bottle sloshing, but there wasn’t enough left for it to spill. He grinned at you, a ridiculous thing before putting the bottle down on the couch. He began to step towards you, coming to take what he wanted rather than waiting for you to go to him. “Anything you want babe.”

“Hmmm,” you said loudly again, exaggerating the sound just for him. When he got close enough to you, you reached out your hand. You pressed your palm flat against his chest, keeping him an arm’s length away from you. He respected the distance even though you knew he didn’t need to. “I dunno, Dante.”

He looked at you again, he almost looked sad, disappointed for a moment, but then his face lit up into a terrible grin. He cocked his head, and put one of his hands on his chest. He dragged it down his body slowly, closing his fingers around his pecs, his abs as he trailed it down. You were staring, you couldn’t help it. You watched his hand move lower and lower, until his gloved hand was hovering over the tremendous bulge in his pants. Fuck it was difficult to resist. 

Dante smirked at you, not that you were watching as he bucked his hips into his hand, giving an exaggerated moan as he did so. “My eyes are up here babe,” he teased, his voice much more coherent than it had been before, maybe he’d just been pretending to be so drunk. 

He waited until you looked up at him before he sprung into action. With one hand tipping the hat forward and the other resting over his cock, he waited for a moment and then. 

He did the fucking Michael Jackson impression dance.

You wanted to roll your eyes but you couldn’t deny that it was sexy. Especially when between all the crotch grabbing and thrusting and hip movements he started undressing. You had no idea how he managed to make the action of sliding his shirt off his back so damn sexy. No idea how he was even coordinated enough to pair the movement with a dance move of him tossing the hat up into the air before throwing the shirt up over his head before it came back down.

Dante felt up his bare torso for a few beats of the song that only he could hear. Running his hands through the sparse, light hair on his chest, then trailing lower and pressing fingers into the skin of his waist. 

It was when he began taking off his belt to the same beat of silent music that you finally decided to give in. You closed the distance between you and grabbed him by his long hair. You pulled him to your lips, your other hand tangling in his belt and pulling his hips to yours.

“Fuck you Dante,” you scolded him when you pulled away from his lips, your hips grinding against him, you couldn’t fucking help it. 

He was all smirky grin as he looked down at you, almost feral. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me.”

You bit down on his shoulder in retaliation but he knew he’d won. 

“Shhh,” he murmured, “come upstairs with me and,” he trailed off, making sure he had your rapt attention before he finished the sentence, “if you’re good I”ll Devil Trigger my cock while I fuck you into next week.”


	2. Bloody Dirty Talk (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring some dirty talk and teasing about blood/gun play. No acts explicitly described.

You’re not sure what to expect when Dante comes to you one day looking concerned, sheepish; like there’s something really important he wants to talk about. 

He sits you down on his lap, facing him. It’s easier for the two of you to make eye contact this way, to actually talk to each other, his ridiculous height tends to get in the way of serious conversation normally. His hands are on your hips to keep you steady while you rest yours on the dip of his waist.

“What’s troubling you darling?” you ask him, preempting the conversation before he gets too nervous and backs out.

Dante takes in a deep breath, you can see his eyes darting from side to side as he tries to put into words what he wants to say. “I’m concerned,” he starts with, “more worried, I guess.” He pauses. “I’m concerned that I’m now almost uncontrollably aroused by the sight of my own blood.. Of being injured.” His hands tighten on your hips, “Vergil stabbed me the other day and,” he paused, giving a small smile, “shit I popped the biggest boner.”

You chuckle at him and he just looks at you confused, “I’m being serious Y/N.”

You keep laughing while he looks at you like a little lost puppy. It’s adorable, the way his hands fidget at your sides as he tries to keep his composure. He leans forward, long hair falling into his face slightly, like he’s trying to hide himself from you.

You place a hand underneath his chin, tilting his head up so he’s looking at you again. You notice how his eyes widen once he sees the smirk on your face, and it makes you chuckle again.

“Dante, sweetheart,” you coo at him, pressing your palm to his cheek. He leans into your touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment while he relishes in your affection. “You’re not aroused by the sight of your own blood,” you move your hand to his hair, lightly tangling your fingers into its strands, “no, it’s simply a conditioned response.”

You lean in close to him, using your fingers in his hair to gently tilt his head to the side. You smirk again, lowering your voice and pressing your lips right by his ear. “You’re not aroused by the blood itself. No. You’re aroused by the mere thought of how I’ll react when I see your hot body covered in crimson. You’re turned on Dante, by how you can smell my own arousal once that sticky liquid leaves your body and stains your skin.” You lick across the shell of his ear and relish in the way his body shudders. “You’re aroused by how my body tightens around your cock when I drive blades into your ever so yielding flesh. How my hands still tremble when I unload your guns into your chest.”

You bite down on his ear lobe, tug on it with your teeth as you feel his body start to shake underneath your own. A soft whimper escapes from his parted lips as his hands on your hips move you until you’re pressing against his far too hard cock. You continue. “You’re aroused because you know how wild it drives me, being able to see.” You pause. “Smell.” Another pause, “Feel.” You move down to lick across his jaw. “Taste.” Another pause while you bite at his neck. “The life essence that your body freely gives to me.”

Dante is already gone by the time you finish your speech. His cock is hard and throbbing underneath you, his head lolling back as you kiss, lick and nip at the pale, inviting flesh of his neck. There’s a red flush to his cheeks, to the top of his chest and you move your hand to splay your palm over his now frantic heartbeat. “You should see yourself right now Dante. How utterly wrecked you are just from my words. How flushed and red your skin is right now. How eagerly your subconscious, your body presents your blood to me like a gift, it’s no wonder you can’t resist the temptation.”

Dante’s voice is deep and strained when he finally manages to speak, his eyes half closed, head lolling back against the couch. You watch the muscles of his throat work as he takes a long swallow before speaking, “It’s still,” he groans as you adjust on his lap, “so fucked up though.”

You dig your nails deep into his flushed chest until they almost start to draw blood. “Darling,” you pause, “Dante. We can always stop if you can’t take it.”

“I.” He stops and moans as you adjust yourself on his lap. “Fuck babe.” He says and you grin, you know you’ve won. “Fuck. I don’t care anymore just get the damn knife.”


	3. Pretty Human (Dante x Neutral Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy drabble exploring Dante having an 'inner devil' that's decided to come out to play.

The fight had been brutal, it had to have been for Dante to end up like this. Nero hadn’t said much about it though, too busy focused on dragging an unconscious Dante up the stairs of Devil May Cry and to his bedroom. Nero said to just let him rest, to let his magic healing do all the work. 

You had decided to wait in the room and watch him, make sure that he was ok. You sat on the heavy chair opposite the bed, reading your book, waiting.

You lost track of time, and lost track of watching Dante until a strange voice pulled you from the pages. 

“Our pretty human,” said a voice that sounded like Dante’s, but was just slightly wrong. The sounds were elongated, hissed and rough.

You looked over in alarm to see Dante sitting up on the bed, bare chested with the sheets pooling around his waist. He seems healed but his eyes are glowing red in the dim light of the room. He’s breathing heavily, like he’s run a marathon, but not quite, it’s shallow, he’s breathing more like he doesn’t quite understand how his lungs work. 

“Dante?” You call out to him cautiously, a little bit of concern in your voice. 

“Dante is sleeping,” he replies, hissed and nonchalantly and, well that’s a bit weird. Before you can react to that though he’s moved, almost too quick for your eyes to follow. Dante flings himself out from under the covers. He sits above them, sort of, he’s sat down but also sort of squatting on his haunches like an animal.

He looks feral, his facial expression not quite right. Red eyes peeking out from behind long hair falling in his face. His eyes are glowing in the dim light of the room. 

He speaks again, low and rough, “hello human. Our pretty human.”

“Dante?” You ask again, your voice cracks. You’re a little bit worried now, a little bit scared. You try to back away from the creature in front of you, but you get stuck, unable to move the heavy chair.

The creature wearing Dante’s skin breathes out heavily and hisses again, “we are Dante. Dante is us. We have always been Dante. Dante has always been us. We are Dante’s other. Do not be afraid. Soft human.”

You don’t move, frantically looking around the room trying to find something to use as a weapon. 

It speaks again and your eyes snap back to it. Even though you can tell now that it’s not Dante, it’s still his face, and it’s pulling an expression on his face that looks surprisingly hurt at your alarm. “We are there. Always. Behind his eyes. See everything. See chocolate ice cream on the beach. See pizza in bed for breakfast. Many memories. We are friend. Are lover to human. Dante likes you, pretty human. We like you. When Dante thinks about you it makes us warm here,” it gestures to its chest over its heart, “feels fuzzy. Also makes us warm here,” it gestures between its legs and then reaches and palms at its crotch, “this one feels good.”

You’re taken back by what it’s said, by the nice words and the dirty ones; you can’t help the blush that’s formed on your cheeks. You feel yourself becoming less scared of the creature. It seems ridiculous to your conscious mind but to your subconscious one, it’s acting just like Dante without the farce of his humour; lost and scared and unsure. It’s trying to appeal to you, to remind you of memories that it obviously has of the two of you. 

You’re still scared but there’s something drawing you to the strange creature that looks like your lover. You stand up, walk towards it. You don’t think it’s going to hurt you. 

It lifts it head up to meet your eyes when you stand beside it. It very slowly raises a clawed hand that it then presses gently against your cheek. The touch is warm, soft and familiar, a gesture that Dante does to you often to help you relax, to help you feel safe. 

You reach out to this strange beast and brush the hair back from its face, responding to its touch with something that you often do to Dante. You watch as its eyes narrow to glowing pinpricks at your motion as the corners of its eyes crinkle up in a smile, lips twisting into a wild grin as you cup its own cheek. 

You watch the creature for a while, not moving. It seems calm and relaxed, rubbing its face against your palm.

Eventually, it breaks the silence. 

“Dante will not let us touch fragile human,” it begins to speak in its distorted, hissed voice, “will not let you meet us. Worried we will hurt human.” It takes your hand from its face and holds it in its claws. “But we not hurt soft human. We like human. Want human to have beating heart. Want to give human beating hearts of other devils for gift. Human gives us head scratches and warm holes for our cock. We like soft human. Want to give human only nice things, nice feelings. Make human scream name. Dante says no. But Dante not here. Sleeping. Pretty human here. We here. Want to play with soft human. Human want to play with us?” 

The creature is smirking by the time it finishes speaking, the expression so fucking Dante that you’re not sure how to react. It’s obviously aware of what it’s saying, is it trying to seduce you? You don’t want it to be working, but aside from the strange voice and the glowing eyes, it’s still your lover sitting in front of you and dirty talking to you. It’s working.

The creature grins, stretching its lips almost unnaturally. ‘We smell you,” it takes in a deep breath through its nose, “delicious. Good human. Body wants to play even though mind not sure.”

It lifts up off the bed until it’s towering over you almost at Dante’s full height, its clawed hands pressing on your shoulders. “We want to eat soft human. Not bad eat. Good eat. Eat until pretty human scream for us and cover our tongue with cream. Pretty human will like. We have nice tongue. Human say yes.”

You watch as right in front of your face Dante opens his mouth and an impossibly long tongue rolls out of his mouth, it’s dark brown and covered in ridges and bumps. The creature cocks its head and watches you expectantly, sniffing at the air.

You take in a deep breath, terrified but now also aroused. You watch as its eyes glint in the dim light, watch as your lover’s skin starts to darken as glowing veins begin to rise against his skin. Your skin begins to prickle, hair standing on end as the room is suddenly overcome with a surge of energy. 

You watch the creature wearing your lover’s skin and smile at it. What’s the worst that could happen? You think as you open your mouth to utter a single word.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a kink for monsters that refer to themselves as 'we' and dirty talk in broken sentences. Fight me.  
Comments and Kudos loved.  
Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


	4. Himbo at the Laundromat (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the request:  
can i get a dante x reader fic in a laundromat. like those boys have a washing machine lmao.

All things considered, it wasn’t a bad job. You honestly weren’t even sure why your boss hired you. The answer as to why an automated laundromat needed a night attendant was beyond you, but it didn’t matter. Basically you just did whatever you wanted all night, it helped pay the bills, and really that was all that mattered.

Tonight, or this morning, working the night shift was confusing sometimes; you were binge watching another series on netflix that you didn’t really care about while reading some quite well written erotica that your friend had recommended to you. It was 2:47am when you finished the latest chapter and honestly, it was about time for a bathroom break. You had seriously considered giving yourself some quick release after the last few steamy chapters but, the thought of how absolutely gross the bathroom down the street was made you think twice about it. 

Anyway, you got up, stretching your aching muscles and headed off for a much needed bathroom break.

You had been gone maybe 10 minutes and weren’t really paying any attention when you returned. It took far too long for you to notice the humming and gushing of water signifying that the machines were in use. You looked up finally, always curious about who the fuck was out doing their laundry at 3am.

You were absolutely not expecting what you saw.

Standing next to the row of washing machines was a tall and very fucking naked man with his back to you. His long white hair shook as he hummed and danced to a tune that you couldn’t make out. 

“Holy Fuck!” You exclaimed, much louder than you expected it to be, but honestly what other reaction was appropriate?

The man noticed you then and slowly turned around until he was facing you. He was older, attractive and with a good body. He made absolutely no effort to cover up his nakedness and you struggled to draw your eyes away from the very large, flaccid just cock just lying right there against his leg.

He started walking towards you and his fucking cock jiggled with every step. 

Eventually you managed to draw your eyes up to his face, but you couldn’t look him in the eyes. You saw him wink at you out of the corner of your vision and you couldn’t help but blush. 

“I didn’t realise there would be such a pretty attendant here at this time,” he said, his voice low and flirty. 

You were speechless.

“Name’s Dante,” he drawled, holding his hand out for you to shake. 

You introduced yourself with a stammer, reluctantly shaking his hand, figuring it would be pretty rude for you not to. At least with him being this close to the counter, you weren’t able to see his dick. 

“I guess we’re stuck here together for the next few hours,” he winked again, “let me know if you need anything,” he said, and then turned around chuckling as he moved to sit on one of the benches near the machines. 

He pulled out a magazine, you couldn’t make out the contents from where you were but you were pretty sure there was a scantily clad woman on the front of it. He was still naked, his bare ass on the bench and you could still see this fucking dick. 

“Umm, Dante,” you called out to him and he looked over at you. “Would you mind, umm, covering up?”

“Oh,” he said and then looked down at himself, “honestly I’d forgotten I wasn’t wearing anything,” he stopped and thought for a moment, “all of my clothes are in the wash though.”

“Let me look through the lost and found for you,” you stammered, reaching underneath the desk to pull out the old cardboard box. 

The gods were not fucking on your side today. The lost and found box was totally empty apart from a single in-date magnum condom. What the fuck?

By the time you’d finished screaming internally, the man had gotten up and stood near enough to the counter that you could make out the fucking veins on his cock.

“Find anything doll?” He was smiling, looking straight at you and smug as he cocked his hip. It was like he was trying to get you to look at his penis. 

You shook your head, “no.”

“What a shame,” he said and then he laughed, brushing his hair back from his face as he lowered his voice and stooped over slightly so he was closer to your height. “I could always wear you instead sweetheart.”

It took far too long for you parse his words, your mouth hanging open like a fish while your brain struggled to catch up. He was hot, you were still pretty horny from reading porn and well, it’s highly unlikely that anyone else is gonna come into the laundromat.

“Has that line ever worked for you?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“I dunno. You tell me. First time I’ve ever used it.”

You leant over the counter so you were closer to his face. “It’s only gonna work because I’ve been reading porn all night and I’m fucking horny. OK?”

Dante laughed, “Jackpot!” He beckoned you over to him.

You reached down and grabbed the single fucking condom out from the lost and found box.

You made a show of looking him up and down as you walked around the counter towards him, focusing between his legs, “you’re a magnum right?”

He laughed, “come here.”

He pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around your body and leaning down to press his lips against yours. 

His lips were soft and his stubble was rough against your skin. He was warm and you couldn’t help but run your hands against the bare skin of his chest. He pulled you flush against his skin, his teeth teasing at your lips. It didn’t take long until you could feel the press of his cock against your leg as it started to stir. 

Dante lifted you up effortlessly, you clung onto his arms for dear life but he seemed confident enough. He deposited you on top of the currently whirring washing machine and you gasped slightly at the vibrations of it against your heated body. 

He leant down and started to undress you, pulling off your baggy sweatpants and underwear until you were bare and smearing your arousal against the grimy plastic of the washing machine. 

You put your hands on his hips and pulled him close to you. He let out a groan as your bodies slotted together. You kissed him, pushed your tongue down his throat as you felt him shift so his hand was pumping at his cock. 

Dante pulled away with a groan, slightly breathless as he plucked the condom from your grasp. You chanced a look downwards to watch him put it on and holy shit, his dick was even bigger hard; thick and long it seemed like it took an age for him to finish rolling it down his cock. 

The he was winking at you, leaning down and pulling you to his body. He manipulated your body until your teeth were at his shoulder and his cock was pressing against your entrance. 

“Feel free to use your teeth if you need to sweetheart,” he smirked and then began to slowly press forward.

You did end up clawing at him, your teeth pressing marks into his skin. He went slowly and between the lube on the condom and your own slick he sank inside of you easily enough. But he was big and thick, and the burn was intense, soothed only slightly by the vibrations of the washing machine underneath you. 

His hands squeezed hard at your ass when he finally bottomed out inside of you. A small groan escaping his lips and he panted slightly. “Shit, that doesn’t normally happen,” he said, pulling away slightly to look down at where your bodies were joined, where practically the entirety of his cock was sheathed inside of you. “Damn,” he breathed. 

“Move,” you said to him, bucking your hips digging your nails into his back until he had no choice but to oblige. 

He started off slowly at first, setting a rhythmic pace but with the vibrations of the machine spurring you along, you couldn’t maintain it for very long. Soon he was fucking you with long, hard strokes, his large cock pressing against every sensitive spot inside of you. 

“Shit, you feel so good,” he groaned against your ear, but you were too busy trying not to bite all the way through the soft skin of his neck. 

He picked up his pace as your cries began to reach a fever pitch, as the washing machine underneath you whirred louder and stronger as it neared the end of its cycle.

Dante fucked you roughly, his hands pushing and pulling at your ass. He took his own pleasure from you, but as the heat kept building and building inside of you, you couldn’t even care.

The vibrating of the washing machine reached a fever pitch and you cried out and came around his cock. Dante moaned and his hips stuttered as your body tightened impossibly around him. He couldn’t help but bury himself deep inside of you and come. 

He practically flopped over on the washing machine, his hair falling in your face with his weight an almost unpleasant press on your body. The washing machine underneath you decided to start beeping then, signalling that the load was done. 

Dante laughed and then swore, pulling himself upright. Your whined at the loss of sensation as he pulled out of you. 

He helped you get down off the washing machine and help you up while your shaky legs recovered. You found your pants on the floor and struggled to pull them on as you watched Dante begin to transfer his clothes from the washing machine into the dryer. 

His cock was still slightly hard, sticking straight up and bobbing as he moved. It looked fucking ridiculous and you couldn’t help but laugh.

He looked at you, slightly hurt as he turned on the dryer. He sat back down on the bench and beckoned you over. You sat down in his lap and got comfortable against his chest.

“I gotta start doing my washing more often.” he chuckled, smirking down at you. 

You just punched him in the shoulder and laughed, unsure of what the fuck just happened and where the fuck you were going to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't headcannon that Dante's that one person naked in the laundromat at 3am, then do you even really know him? lol.  



	5. More Bloody Dirty Talk (Long Haired Sparda Boy x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tied to a chair, covered in slashes and edged to hell and back, it's only a matter of time until your fave boy snaps.

The once sterile room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and panting. Between sharp intakes of breath, between the sound of choked-off cries and moans, there was the sound of steadily dripping blood as it ran in lines down the pale skin of the man tied to the chair in the centre of the room. Thick, crimson liquid dripped down his body, falling from his extremities to meet with the dark puddle growing on the ground. 

The man’s body was covered in slashes, some shallow and some deep. His hands were cuffed behind his back, behind the back of the chair. It forced his back to bow out, left his body tense but posture limp against the chair. Long white hair fell across his face, stained red with his head thrown back. His chest heaved with every breath that he struggled to take, some of the slashes had punctured his lungs and with each shaky, deep breath some of the shallow cuts reopened. 

It looked like a torture scene, could easily be mistaken for one anyway. Apart from the way that the man’s hips bucked up into the air, cock swollen and tinged red, standing straight up and visibly throbbing against the tight ring wrapped around the base of it.

He was behaving for you, for once, waiting for you to make the next move. You could tell that he was struggling from lack of stimulation. It had been a good few minutes since you had last touched him, and his body was starting to protest. 

Good. You were just waiting for him to snap. 

You walked closer to him, stood over him, towered over him. He looked up at you through hooded eyes, squinted through his blood stained hair. You yanked on the pale strands, forced his back to bow against you as you leant over him. You pressed your lips to his, trapped him in a brutal kiss. You thrust your tongue into his mouth and he submitted to you fully, let you do as you pleased. His stubble burned against your jaw and you could hear the chair straining against his strength. That simply wouldn’t do. 

He whined as you pulled back from him. He leant his head forward, trying to chase after your lips. 

You pushed him back down.

You stood over him, waiting, watching, until finally he had enough. 

His voice was strained, weak and low when he finally spoke, when he finally begged for you. “Please.”

“Please what Love?” you cocked your head at him, voice commanding. 

“Give me something. Anything. I can’t take it. Use the knife. Touch my cock. Please. It hurts.”

You hummed loudly and pretended to think. “I guess you’ve been well behaved so far,” you coo at him, softly. “Tell you what Love. I’m going to give you a reward. A choice.”

He nods frantically.

You watch as his eyes flicker slightly in concern when he sees the manic grin that spreads across your features. “Your choices are,” you pause for dramatic effect, “the blade.” You hold the knife up in front of him, spinning it back and forth between your fingers. 

He moans.

“Your choice is this blade, parting your soft flesh, sinking deep into your chest.” His eyes are locked on you as you drag your tongue slowly across the flat of the blade.

He groans, body shaking.

“I’m not finished speaking.” You snap at him and he whines and shrinks back into the chair. 

“The blade. Or I take the ring off and sit on your cock.”

You watch the tendons in his neck strain as he swallows. His cock bobs against the air as precome seeps from the tip. You watch him struggle internally as he thinks about your choice.

“Can’t I have both?” 

You think about it for a moment, twirling the blade between your fingers. You lean down, press your lips to his temple in a soft kiss before moving down to whisper in his ear. “You can have both love. But I’m not taking the ring off.”

He whines your name in a sweet, broken symphony. 

“Come on sweetheart,” you coo at him, yanking back on his hair, using him as support as you straddle his lap. “You asked for this.”


	6. Pride and Pegging (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the request:  
Hello, can I request topping/pegging Dante? I don’t think we get enough of sub!Dante. 💕
> 
> Dante has been a god damn brat lately and need some discipline. Luckily he takes his punishment like a champ. 
> 
> Dante x Fem Reader. BDSM. Sub!Dante. Pegging. Spanking. Blood.

Dante was an annoyance on a good day; a sweet, lovable annoyance that knew exactly how to get under your skin. Normally it was all in the name of fun, it didn’t really bother you, but today was just on another fucking level. He had been a brat all day, whining when you’d asked him to do things and touching you inappropriately in the shop around the others. Normally that was just par for the course, but then he ate the last slice of pizza right off your plate, before you’d even had a bite of it and later, proceeded to throw you over his shoulder in front of everyone just to make a point. You’d had enough. 

Dante knew exactly what he’d done from the tone of your voice when you had ordered him, very calmly to put you down. He’d stopped immediately, putting your feet back on the floor with an apologetic smile… accompanied by an attempt at a subtle wink and a slight gesture at the fairly large bulge at the front of his pants… It wasn’t subtle.

And now you’re in the basement, with a magically-for-once quiet Dante kneeling on the floor in front of you. It’s a ridiculous sight, even with his head lowered he has an imposing presence, and almost comes up to your shoulders. He has his hands on his thighs, resting either side of the large tent in his pants while he waits for your instructions. 

You call his name and he tilts his head to look up at you, pupils already dilated. You know that he’s into it, that he’s a crazy masochist at heart, but sometimes his intensity startles you. 

“You know why we’re here today, don’t you Dante?”

He nods, “I acted up.”

“That’s right.” His face lights up as you praise him. You step closer and put your hand underneath his chin, he shivers at the contact. “I’ll admit that I am partly to blame. It has been a while since you were appropriately disciplined. It’s no surprise you started acting up.”

He nods eagerly.

“Well Pet. For your punishment today. I am going to start with the paddle and then, once your skin is all pretty and red, I’m going to fuck your lovely, abused ass with my demon cock. That’s what you deserve, isn’t it Pet?

Dante is far too busy moaning and bucking his hips up against the air to answer you. 

You backhand him across the cheek, snapping a loud, “answer me Pet.” His head doesn’t even move with your action.

He shakes his head slightly to recover, “yes Master. That’s exactly what I deserve,” he answers eagerly.

“If you continue to act up during your punishment, then I will use any other toys that I see fit.”

He nods.

You soften your voice, “is that alright Love?” You still want his explicit consent.

“Yes.” 

You reach forward and grab at his hair, pulling his head back until he’s straining to look up at you. His eyes almost roll back in his head from the pressure at the base of his skull. A deep rumble escapes from his chest as you speak, “what is your safe word?”

“Olives.” His voice is low and breathing heavy, eyes cloudy.

“And what are your colours?”

“Green for good. Red for stop.”

“Good Boy.” Dante preens under your praise and you sigh under your breath. It’s difficult to get into a scene sometimes. Normal BDSM rules don’t apply when your partner is an invincible half-devil and an absolutely ridiculous masochist. He’s never said his safeword before, never even said a colour that wasn’t green. The rules, the mutual trust and consent is important to you and you know he appreciates it, even if he doesn’t quite understand your concern. 

“Strip and get on the bed while I prepare,” you order him and you start to turn around to get to the dresser.

You know that Dante has super speed, but it’s still a shock to your senses when he decides to use it. He’s a literal blur as he discards all of his clothing and kneels on the makeshift bed in the centre of the room. His thick, hard cock is still bobbing from his movements as his long hair falls in his face. You shake your head, concerned that he’s so worked up, this scene probably won’t last very long. 

It didn’t take long for the two of you to work out that Dante was far too strong, and far too into blood and pain for you to do this sort of thing in the bedroom. He had snapped a bed frame in half without even trying, as well as staining the sheets beyond repair. You had compromised, dragging a slightly padded, plastic covered table in the centre of the basement. It does the job. 

“Behave.” You reprimand him and then turn to make your way to the dresser. You take out the large paddle, made out of demonic enhanced iron, because it’s not like you can actually hurt him with your meager strength. You also take out your harness and the ridiculous dildo that fits in it. It’s insane, something you found online that you’re sure was supposed to be a joke. It’s the same size as Dante’s triggered cock, thick and solid with only a small amount of bend and give. It’s long and heavily ridged, a deep crimson in colour. You’re pretty sure a normal human probably wouldn’t be able to take it. 

You put the harness on, but don’t fit the dildo into it yet. It’s too heavy and unwieldy. You turn back and put everything down on the table beside the bed. Dante’s eyes follow you the whole time, shining red with lust. 

You sit down on the edge of the bed and snap your fingers, “over my knee Pet.” He eagerly complies, draping his large body over your own. It’s a little bit silly, but you’re both used to it by now. He supports himself on his arms while his leaking cock nestles into your lap.

You spank him a few times with your palm and he pretends to jolt at the pressure. You can’t be too rough, you’d just end up breaking your hand, but you do enjoy the motions anyway. His skin doesn’t even go slightly red from your attention and you wish that you were able to mark him with your bare hands. 

It’s only a few slaps until your hand starts to ache and you reach over to grab at Dante’s hair when you’re finished. You pull on it so tightly that a human would flinch, but you can’t even pull Dante’s head up, he has to do it for you. He rests suspended in your grip while he moans and bucks his hips against your lap. 

“Face down. Ass up,” you order, smacking his ass a final time to send him off. He’s already in position by the time you pick up the paddle from beside the bed. 

You bang it on the side of the table a few times and the resounding clang echoes over and over through the room. Dante’s whole body shivers in anticipation. 

“What’s your colour?” you ask him and his response is muffled into the bed. “So I can hear you Pet,” you order, and notice that he’s drooling as he turns his head to the side. 

“Green,” he moans. Of course. 

You grin, “right. We’re going to start with ten. Make sure you count every single one for me Pet.” You watch as he braces himself and leaks precome into a growing puddle underneath his hips. 

You order him to breathe as you get into position and rear your arm back. You know he doesn’t need the heads up, that he can sense the minute changes in air pressure as you move, but it’s fun anyway. You decide to start with a decent pressure, not really intending to ease him into it, it is the first time he’s been punished in a while after all. 

Dante’s body doesn’t even shift on the makeshift bed as you smash his ass with the iron paddle. A huge crack resounds through the room, followed by Dante moaning loudly and crying out as his cock gushes and pulses against the air. The pale skin of his ass immediately turns red and blisters, but you know the colour will face quickly. 

You put the paddle down and walk over to him, yanking his limp head up by the hair. “Did I give you permission to come?” you snap.

Dante’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“Answer me Pet,” you order, but by the time his eyes come back they’re almost totally black. Clouded over with lust and it’s obvious that Dante has slipped out of his mind for the moment. 

You sigh and gently lower him back to the bed, pushing him so he’s lying on his side. You brush sweaty hair back from his forehead and coo his name softly until he begins to stir. This happens sometimes, when he’s too eager and works himself into a frenzy and then falls apart straight away. 

It takes a minute or so for his eyes to regain focus and he slowly shakes his head to clear it as he looks up at you. 

His voice is hoarse when he speaks, “it happened again.”

You press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Yeah. Are you ok?”

He ponders your question for a moment, stretching on the bed. “I can keep going.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I’m ok. Let’s keep going.”

You shake your head and he sighs. You know that he could go for more, but you’re not going to push it. You wouldn’t continue if he wasn’t enhanced, just because he has near infinite stamina, that doesn’t mean you’re not going to treat him with respect. 

“We will resume your punishment tomorrow,” you say and then gently help him up. Preparing for a night of affection and aftercare. 

\-------------

The next day is better. Dante managed to take 30 hits from the paddle to make up for his insolence and your arm is absolutely aching. His ass is blistered and raw, you’ve never managed to get to thirty before and honestly, the sight is a little bit horrific. You’ve had to cuff him to the crude bed to keep him still as he far too eagerly begged for you to fuck his abused ass. He’s propped up on his forearms with his ass up, the cuffs on his wrists not really restraining him much, but with someone like him, you need every boost that you can. 

You’re wearing a glove on your left hand, a spectacular instrument, a glove where each finger is tipped with a claw of demon iron. It scratches open deep red scores again his skin when dragged, and the claws of it are currently dug into the irritated meat of his ass to keep him still while you prepare. You’re lubing up the ridiculous demon dildo strapped into your harness. It’s so big that it almost throws off your centre of gravity and you hold on to Dante for support. 

He begs for you not to prepare him, to take him raw. If he were human you would refuse that request, but because he’s not, because he’s such a fucking slut for pain and because you know that it wont actually hurt or damage him, you don’t. You use your claws to pull his ass up until he’s the right height for you. 

He moans loudly, basically purring as you start to press the tip of the dildo against his rim. It slips slowly but surely past his tight, eager ring of muscle. You dig your claws harder against his skin as the head of your cock slips inside. He’s too eager and almost the second that the head has slipped fully inside he pushes back against you, taking the entire cock to the hilt with a yelp and a moan. You slap him across his bruised ass with your claws, you should punish him for that, but he’s already shaking and begging for you to be rough with him. 

You put your gloved hand on his lower back, digging the claws in and pushing until he sinks down slightly. You have to be careful, he’s such a fucking slut for taking it up the ass that he’ll come within moments if you start hitting his prostate properly. Yeah, he can go multiple times, but he’s not adjusted around you yet, and the longer you make him wait, the more fun it is. 

His handcuffs jiggle as he struggles against him, but he knows better than to break out of them. He tries to turn around to look at you, but it puts too much pressure on his stinging ass for him to get traction. His eyes are scrunched shut and he’s shaking as he tries to breathe through the pain. 

You wait for him to adjust, dragging your claws down his back, watching as blood wells up from the deep scratches. He writhes underneath you. 

You start to thrust, angling your hips so that you deliberately won’t hit his prostate, and he whines as you fuck him. He’s heavy, and it’s not that easy to control him, to thrust against him, but you do your best. You can tell once he finally adjusts to your size, his body almost completely relaxed around you, and you wish you could actually feel it from the inside.

You set yourself up with a good rhythm, timing your thrusts with the creaking of the table underneath you and the slight sound of his cock smacking against his belly. He cries out for you, begs for you to be rougher and harder. You’re physically at your limit, but you rake your claws down his back to sate his thirst for pain. 

You adjust your angle slightly, hitting his prostate only once before returning to your previous rhythm. His body trembles against you, tightens around your cock so tightly that it’s difficult to thrust and he screams. He begs for you to do it again.

“Are you sure that’s what you want Pet?” you call out pretty loudly to be heard over the sounds of sex and Dante’s loud whimpering.

“Fuck. Yes.” he cries and you simply have to indulge him. 

“I’m not going to stop when you come,” you tell him and in response he simply collapses his upper body down against the bed, burying his face into the pillows but only slightly muffling his cries.

You slow to a stop and then adjust your angle, lightly pressing up his prostate as he lets out a desperate, keening cry each time. You grin digging your claws deep into his skin for leverage and then tilting your fingers in to lock them in place against the slippery blood welling up against them. 

You start thrusting again and Dante is incoherent. Even muffled against the pillow you’re sure the neighbours can hear him as you thrust, as you ram your strap-on into his prostate over and over again. It takes only a few rough thrusts before his yells turn to screams, before his body starts to tighten impossibly around you. There’s sweat and blood pouring from his back, dripping down onto the plastic sheeting underneath him and you don’t stop fucking him, even as his cock pulses against the air and his come turns the pooling blood a milky colour. 

He doesn’t beg for you to stop, he only begs for more. Even when his whole body is shaking and the both of you have lost track of how many times he’s come. He’s so sensitive and his cock doesn’t stop throbbing and pulsing or coming, demonic stamina at his finest. When you reach down between his legs with your not covered hand to stroke him, his cock is soaking wet with fluid and you hear the handcuffs snap as his whole body tenses up. His cock throbs with such force that you can’t hold it still, but you do your best to stroke him through another orgasm.

That seems to do it for him as his knees give out and he falls to the bed. Crying out as the change in position stretches at his muscles and forcefully pulls your strap-on almost all the way out of him.

You take off your clawed glove and throw it to the side, slowly rubbing soothing circles across his hip as you pull the rest of the way out of him. You move and help him roll over onto his back, brushing his hair back from his face. His skin is flushed pink, breathing heavy and his eyes are dark and clouded over. His front is covered in blood and come and sweat and his head lolls to the side when you stop supporting it. 

You hold him until his eyes regain focus, until he stretches out with joints popping and a hoarse groan escaping from his throat. “Damn,” he says and you smile. 

You wait until he’s not feeling quite so overstimulated before you start cleaning him up, wiping him down gently. You’ll still have to share a shower later once he’s regained some strength in his limbs, but for now he can rest in your arms.

It won’t take long for him to fully recover, by the time you shower all of the bruises and cuts on his skin will have healed. He’ll most likely end up taking you against the shower wall, punishing you for pushing his body to the brink. Either that or he’ll be too exhausted and honestly you’d prefer it that way. You’ll end up lying on his chest, pleasuring yourself while he watches, feeling the deep purrs of pleasure from his chest while you tremble in his arms. 

Either way, you smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead, to rub your cheek against his temple. Dante should be relaxing but instead he’s looking up at you with an absolutely predatory grin. He’s never fucking satisfied and as you start to help him sit up you can feel the air in the room shift and change. He’s a fucking insatiable demon, even after all of that and you just can’t wait.


	7. Adrenaline Filled Bjs (Dante x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the request:
> 
> May I have Dante and male reader getting it on after a really damn good hunt? Adrenaline rush, etc. 
> 
> This is just Dante giving a bj on the dirty forest floor.

The job wasn’t particularly difficult but damn you’d been in this fucking forest for hours. These demons were fast, agile and using the thick cover of the woods to camouflage themselves. They managed to evade your keen senses and even when you found one they were able to outrun you. They weren’t able to avoid Dante’s eye, or outrun him, but there so so damn many of them and they were clever, using teamwork to escape of distract him. 

You were exhausted, breathing hard from running after them, desperately trying to add even one kill to your tally for the day, but it wasn’t looking good. The demons made sharp turns using their clawed hands, scaling trees and cackling as you lost your balance and fell into the dirt. You were getting frustrated and angry, at having to put in so much effort for so little reward. 

You could feel that moment that Dante snapped, the immediate change in atmosphere as he grew bored of hunting them down. You could feel the incredible heat, the sheer energy and force that shook even the trees as he triggered. A loud roar made the ground shake and it was only moments before you could see the slight orange outline of Dante’s Sin Devil Trigger as he darted through the trees. His massive form was hardly a blur as he floated just above the ground and you could hear the blood curdling screams of the demons as he dispatched them with ruthless efficiency. 

You stayed back and still, not wanting to get in the way. It didn’t take long before the screaming stopped and the forest was left in silence; all the demons were defeated. 

Dante flew in front of you, skidding to a half with a gust of hot air as his wings flexed. He grinned at you with his mouth full of far too many teeth and glowing eyes. His voice was heavily distorted as he spoke, “Jackpot!”

Dante detriggered in front of you and you had to avert your eyes from the hot air and bright flash as he shrunk down in front of you. He was breathing heavily as he returned to himself. Dante was filthy, his bare forearms covered in dirt and demon guts and his hair was matted with sweat and blood, sticking up in all directions. You didn’t pay him much attention as he stepped closer towards you until he was close enough that you had to turn your head up to look at him. His pupils were dilated, eyes dark and he was so close that you could feel the heat, the demonic energy radiating off him. 

Dante looked at you with a predatory grin that shouldn’t have been possible on a human, and you knew you were fucked. 

Dante didn’t speak to you, he simply grabbed your shoulders with his large hands and pulled your body to him. Dante tasted like sweat and dirt as his lips crashed with yours and one of his gloved hands tangled in your hair to pull you close. Dante shoved his tongue down your throat while his other hand pulled your hips far too tight against his own. It was impossible not to gasp at the movement, and definitely impossible to not notice his growing hardness pressing against your leg.

You pulled away from him and he snarled, fangs peeking over his bottom lip. Dante dives back in for a kiss and doesn’t give you a chance to refuse him. His tongue is slightly too long now, pressing against you while he makes deep, throaty noises that you can feel vibrating through his chest. You want nothing more then to take these events to their inevitable and pleasurable conclusion; but you know this isn’t the best place for it. 

You reach up and Dante is far too distracted with kneading your ass and pressing your own growing hardness against his own to notice the movement of your hands. You first your hands roughly into his hair and pull, hoping maybe it will get him to pull away from you. It doesn’t and he simply bites down on your lip to show his approval of the action, and warn you. 

You do the last thing you have available to you, something you know that will work. You flick him on the forehead with everything you can muster. 

Dante pulls away from you with a low whine, panting right next to your lips. His hand that was on your ass moves to palm at your cock and you can’t help but buck your hips and moan slightly at his touches. 

“We can’t do this here.” 

“Why not?” Dante asks, his voice is dark and slightly distorted

“It’s dirty and I’m human.”

Dante growls, “I don’t care.”

You yank his head to the side and bite down hard on the corded muscles of his neck. Dante moans loudly, a feral, demonic sound emanating from deep within his body. You don’t break the skin of his neck, it takes far too much pressure to do so, but it doesn’t matter. The action has its intended effect and Dante is much more submissive when you lean forward to speak into his ear. “You know it’s much better when you have to wait for it you horny devil.”

Dante whines again and paws at your cock once more. “Fuck. How about I just suck your cock then?”

He doesn’t wait for you to agree before he’s sinking down to his knees with his superhuman speed. He practically rips your pants off and you have no idea if you’ll be able to wear them again.

“Watch the fangs,” you warn because you’re not sure if he would even realises that they’ve grown.

You look down at this normally huge, imposing man on his knees in front of you, licking his lips. His hair is matted with demon blood, face filthy as he nuzzles at your bare cock. Dante licks his lips and looks up at you, fangs peeking over his lips and an absolutely terrible grin plastered on his face. You can’t help but moan as his stubble brushes against the head of your cock, you’re far too worked up and sensitive already as one of his large, gloved hands wraps around the base of your erection. 

Dante gives you a few hard strokes, his glove and fingers lubed by what you presume is demon blood. It should concern you, but it doesn’t as you see him leave streaks of dark crimson against your cock. The gloves are rough against your sensitive skin and you buck your hips as Dante starts laving his tongue over your sensitive skin. 

You can’t help but buck your hips up and gasp at the sensation. Dante growls low in approval and tightens his hand around the base of you as he pulls your cock downwards and towards his lips. It’s a tight, tingling sensation as his actions pull the skin of your penis tight.

Dante looks at your cock and then back up at you. His eyes are dark and flashing red as he makes eye contact with you. He smirks and then, still staring into your eyes, takes his cock between his lips in one swift movement, sinking all the way down to his hand.

Dante is a pro, swallowing effortlessly around your cock, not choking or gagging as he starts up a swift but careful rhythm. Your hands move to his hair and you mess up the sweaty strands as you guide his mouth. You can feel the press of his fangs on either side of your cock, and your eyes flutter shut at the sensation that very few others get to feel. 

It takes hardly a few strokes before Dante is removing hand and taking your cock all the way down his throat. You buck your hips roughly into his mouth, pushing at his hair and smashing his face against your pelvis. Dante chokes slightly but otherwise doesn’t flinch as he swallows around your cock.

You struggle to give him some time to adjust, to get used to the intrusion of your cock down his throat but it doesn’t take long before you’re guiding his head roughly with your hands and fucking his throat. 

You know that he doesn’t really need to breath, but it’s still incredible how he manages to do this. You can feel the growls and purrs rumbling through his chest and throat against your cock. He looks so good on his knees, submissive for once in his life with his eyes watering and saliva dripping down his chin.

He looks so fucking good that you almost don’t notice that Dante has managed to get a hand down his own pants and is roughly jerking himself off. You want to scold him, to tell him to be a good fucking boy and wait until you get back to the shop. But you can’t get the words to leave your lips, there’s no blood left in your upstairs brain. You decide to let him off; you’ll punish him later. 

You can’t think about anything other than the mounting pleasure. It’s almost unbearable and you know you wont last much longer, not with the way Dante’s throat is constricting tight around your cock. 

“You gonna swallow baby?” you ask him, knowing very well that he can’t reply as you thrust your hips until they’re pressed flush against his lips. Dante simply swallows around you and moans and you can feel him start to jerk himself off faster.

Your half demon is a mess against you and you wind your hands so tight into his hair that you almost worry that you will pull out handfuls of it. Your legs shake almost uncontrollably, hardly able to hold the weight of your body up. You use his hair for support as you with a loud moan you pulse your hips against his lips and come down his throat. 

It feels like your orgasm lasts forever as Dante swallows everything you give him hungrily, like he can’t get enough of you. He moans around your cock and you can feel his own hips stutter as he comes in his pants. 

Dante pulls off your cock, coughing and spluttering but licking his lips. He looks wrecked, face flushed and red, hair an absolute mess with drool running down his chin and chest. His shirt and pants are painted white with his release and you watch as he sinks to the ground, leaning against it for support. You follow bonelessly, your legs giving out on you. Dante throws an arm around your shoulder and holds you as you both struggle to recover.

You hear a noise from behind you, but your reflexes are too slow to react to anything. There’s a bang and you turn around to see one of those damn demons, with a bullet right through its brain. You turn to see Dante holding up his gun, his arm shaking from the exertion. 

“Maybe you were right,” he says, laughing between breaths. “This really isn’t the best place for this.”


	8. One Night Stand (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Dante at a bar and he takes you back to his place for an excellent round of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I wrote out on Discord a while ago and then cleaned up a bit. It's not too descriptive or anything but I hope you enjoy anyway :D

You couldn’t not notice him at the bar. He was older, effortlessly attractive, drinking whisky and acting like he didn’t really want to be here. His form was obscured by a large red coat, but every time he shifted on the bar stool you could tell he was in good shape. Large, veiny forearms rippled from pulled up sleeves and his broad shoulders flexed each time he took a drink. You were bored of the young and sleazy crowd that tended to approach you, and you wanted a bit of a change. He seemed perfect. 

You sat down next to him, putting your hand softly on his leg while you pretended to struggle to keep your balance on your own bar stool. It was barely 20 minutes before you were laughing at each other's jokes, until he had an arm carelessly slung around your shoulders pulling you slightly to his chest. He seemed slightly apprehensive to your touch, but also leaned into it, he must be pretty touch starved, and that excited you.

You asked him to dance, this place was just a bar, not really a club, but the music was decent and the small dance floor had tiny crowd of drunk people making out in the middle of it. He refused a few times but eventually you were able to pull him to the dance floor.

He was incredibly receptive and pulled you to his body with his hands on your waist as you wrapped your own around his shoulders. He leant down for you and you eagerly met him for a kiss. Soon you were making out on the dance floor, well, more grinding than dancing. 

His hands were underneath your ass, groping and pulling you up and against his chest so he didn’t have to lean down so far to kiss you. His stubble tickled at your jaw and when you pulled on the ends of his long, shaggy hair just to test the waters he practically growled against your lips. 

He pulled away from you, almost panting for air and adjusted you against his hips until with a slight moan, and you felt something very hard and hot to the touch pressing against your core. 

Suddenly the grinding and making out was much more intense. Your hands wandered on his body, squeezing at his broad chest and scratching nails against his waist. You slipped a hand between your hips and gave a long - actually very long, wow - slow stroke against his crotch.

“Damn,” you shuddered and he smirked down at you, “take me home cowboy.” He grinned and within moments was leading you out the front of the bar. 

He brought you to a very custom looking motorcycle, pulled out a helmet from somewhere and put it on your head. He did the chin strap for you, slowly trailing large, gloved fingers across your neck.

He helped you up and onto the bike, making sure your arms were wrapped snug around his waist. “Hold on tight Babe,” he laughed and then pulled out of the parking lot. 

You didn’t know where you were going, but you figured it probably wouldn’t be too far. The air rushing against your skin felt amazing as he smoothly sped through the streets. The purr of the engine underneath you was strong, really strong and you slightly adjusted your hips against the seat until the vibrations sent surges of pleasure through your body.

It wasn’t long until you were playing with the bottom of his shirt, the buckle of his belt. It wasn’t long until you were palming at the hard fucking outline of his dick through his pants. You could feel his body tensing with each touch, feel the bike swerve slightly on the road.

Admittedly it took a while but you trailed fingers across the clothed head of his cock and his hips bucked as he ran a red light. You could feel vibrations through his chest of him saying something, but you couldn’t make it out. It was probably a warning but you didn’t care, you took it as encouragement instead and kept doing it. 

You followed up with a buck of your own hips, and a short groan at the vibrations of the bike. By the time you finally pulled up in front of a decrepit looking building his chest was vibrating against your palm in practically a purr, the sound almost as loud as the bike engine as his cock throbbed underneath your other palm. 

After about ten minutes of him swearing and fumbling with the key while you fondled his ass, the two of you finally made it inside. He pushed you against the closed door, towered over you with a hungry and feral look on his face. He picked you up with one hand and pressed you further back against the door, slotting your hips together until the big bulge at his crotch was pressed against your own hot core, sensitive from the ride home. His tongue is almost down your throat, his kisses desperate and you tug on his hair once more. He moans, his hands dig into your ass and he tells you to do it again. Somehow you end up with his lips on your neck while his teeth press against the heavy beat of your pulse.

It’s not long until you both somehow make up upstairs to his bedroom and you’re both trying to take your own, and each other’s clothes off with a desperation that makes it nearly impossible. His shirt ends up flung across the room, and you’re immediately clawing your nails down the front of his broad chest. 

He takes your hands in his much larger ones and stops your movements. “We have to slow down a little bit,” he says to you when you whine. 

You take your hands from his grasp and then remove your shirt as quickly as you can. His eyes immediately move to your chest as he’s distracted by the swell of your breasts. 

He wolf whistles and then shakes his head. “There’s some stuff I have to tell you, show you, before we keep going.”

You nod. 

“One, well I’m really going to struggle to not be rough with you. I’m strong and it’s hard to control and I really want you.”

You smile, “oh I like it rough. I hope you can deliver”

He just shuts his eyes and moans and then starts to speak again, visibly flustered. “Second, well umm. My dick sometimes ….. All the time. Scares people off.”

You pounce on him. Yeah the bulge in his pants was big, but you didn’t think it was ridiculous. You undo his pants as quickly as you can, pulling out a very thick, very long and very swollen cock. It’s big, maybe the size of your forearm, throbbing visibly and coloured dark. Yeah it’s big, but you can handle it, you’ve got a toy that’s just about the same size. He’s looking down at you with embarrassment, longing, lots of things and you don’t say anything, simply stroking it a few times with your fingers before leaning down and taking the tip of it between your lips. 

He swears lowly, a sinful, ‘fuck,’ escaping from his lips and then you find yourself flat on your back, suddenly and inexplicably naked with a very hungry and very feral man towering over you. 

You pull him down for another rough kiss and the movement presses your hips together until you can feel the throbbing heat of him at your core. He swears and adjusts his weight until his large fingers are toying with your clit and teasing at your entrance.

You rake your nails down his back and call his name as he slowly pushes them inside. You’re dripping wet and sensitive and they slide in easily. He fucks you with his fingers, he’s not gentle but he’s not too rough either. He stretches you open while you claw at his chest and bite at his neck. You’re not sure how many of his big fingers are inside of you, but you’re bucking your hips with each jolt of pleasure, tightening around him as he swears and moans. 

He pulls away and you whine at the loss. He shushes and coos at you as the heat of his body leaves you for a moment. He rummages through his bedside drawers and pulls out and puts on a condom with a speed that you’ve never seen before. 

Then he’s sliding inside of you, groaning and swearing and praising you while you dig your nails into his shoulders to help with the burn and stretch. 

There’s disbelief on his face when he bottoms out inside you, when you take all of him in. He murmurs your name like a prayer and begs for you to let him be rough with you.

You tell him to break you in half. 

What follows is the roughest, most incredible sex of your life. His big hands are everywhere while your own spur him on. Your teeth dig into his muscular shoulders, into his throat as his hips slam into your own. His hands are on your ass so he can get more leverage, he’s practically picking you up with one hand so he can use you. The slapping of skin on skin is impossibly loud in the room, your skin sticky with sweat.

He groans as you beg for him to go harder, faster as his bed frame slams against the wall over and over again. The sound of your cries fill the air and he reaches down to press a thumb against your clit because he just can’t fucking take it anymore. 

You come around his cock with a scream as he swears and bites down hard on your shoulder. He pushes his cock all the way inside you while he grunts through a release so strong that you can feel each heavy pulse of his cock deep inside you. 

He falls on top of you, heavy and sweaty but you’re too exhausted to care. He offers for you to stay the night because and you’re sure it’s only because he feels guilty that you practically limped your way to his bathroom to clean up afterwards.

It’s not awkward as he pulls you against his warm chest underneath the covers. The soft sound of his breathing is comforting and as you find yourself falling asleep you wonder if you’ll be able to convince him to go another round in the morning.


	9. Light Bondage (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the request:  
I have a request if you don't mind. Dante x smol shy femreader smut where she timidly confesses him that she is interested in trying light bondage (only gagged and having her wrists tied together)

You were nervous as you sat across Dante’s lap, kissing him softly while his big hands pressed against your back. You weren’t nervous about the kissing, or the gentle but obvious promise pressing against your leg of what was to come after the kissing. You weren’t nervous about his large, powerful body or his strength, but you were nervous about something that you were absolutely desperate to ask him and you were nervous about how he might react to your request. You hadn’t been able to get the thoughts out of your head, you were desperate to explore them and you’d finally decided to just talk to him about them. You just had to hope that he would be into your idea too.

He picks up almost immediately on your nervousness, the slight racing of your heart, the quickness of your breath. He pulls away from you, rubs his thumb in a deep arc across your lower back that makes you arch against him. He leans down to kiss your forehead, his voice is soft and his eyes are smiling as he speaks to you, “whatcha thinking about sweetheart?”

You squirm slightly, now wondering if you really want to go through with this. You decide it’s now or never and take in a deep breath, “I want to try something.”

He reaches down and places a finger underneath your chin, tilting your head up so you can’t look away from his eyes. “What do you want to try?”

“When we,” you trail off, “during sex. I want you to tie me up.”

He parses your words slowly, lifting up one of your wrists and presses the underside of it to his lips. The softness of his movements and the specific location on your body he chose isn’t lost on you at all. “Is that all?”

You shake your head and he tilts his head at you, like he’s hanging on every word. “Maybe if you… gagged me too,” you say shyly. 

He pauses and stops to think for a moment, making an exaggerated noise deep in his throat. “That’s quite a lot for our first time trying that sort of thing Darling,” he says smiling softly. “If you don’t like it when you’re gagged then you can’t tell me to stop and with your hands tied you can’t touch me to let me know either. Hmm, but,” he grins, “if that’s what you want then I’m sure we can think of something.” He presses his cheek to your temple and rocks you against his lap. He’s still hard. “Do you wanna go and try now?”

You nod, ecstatic that you didn’t ruin the mood but still pretty nervous about what was to come.

Dante adjusts you in his arms, he stands up effortlessly, holding you to his chest as he carries you up the stairs to the bedroom. He lays you down on the bed and then starts rummaging through the dresser. He murmurs to himself a little bit and then pulls out a few fairly old looking ties and lays them out on the bedside table; you’re surprised he even owned any.

He moves over to the bed, leaning over you, “just relax,” he says and then lowers himself down until he’s lying on top of you. His lips press against your own as his tongue moves against your lips, his thick thigh quickly ends up between your legs and he encourages you to buck your hips up against him until your breathing turns heavy. He lets you get in the mood a bit before he moves on, knowing that sometimes you get a little bit shy about sex before the desperation and arousal sets in.

He throws his own shirt off and chuckles when your hands instantly move to press against his chest. He tenses for you, puffing out his pecs as he grins against your lips. He pulls away, tensing and making his pecs jump underneath your hands. The teasing smile on his face is unmistakable, “you better get your fill darlin’ cause soon these bad boys will be off limits.” 

You can’t help but laugh almost breathlessly, but you also can’t help but inhale sharply at the thought of what is to come and you’re sure he notices the small whine that escapes from between your lips.

He allows you to touch him until he decides you’ve had enough. He pulls back from you and grins as your hands try to follow him. He picks up one of the ties from next to the bed, “do you still want to do this?” he asks and moves them over to you when you nod. “Arms up,” he says, helping you move them up until your wrists are pressed together up against the headboard. 

He wraps the tie gently around your wrists and then the bed. “You need a safe word,” he says as he starts working the tie into knots. “We’ll start with traffic lights. Green for a-okay, red if you need me to stop. Okay?”

“Okay,” you say, not really sure how to reply. Your voice is quieter than you expected. You’ve done a little bit of research, and you know that’s a standard thing but you’re maybe a little bit surprised that he already knew about it too.

“How is that?” he asks, motioning for you to pull against the restraints. They’re tied in very loose loops around your wrists, you think you would slip out of them if you really tried, that’s probably deliberate. They feel comfortable enough, the knots don’t come undone as you tug on them and they’re certainly not cutting off your circulation.

Dante looks pretty impressed with his own handiwork as your wrists don’t come free. He reaches over and picks up another tie looking down at you, “I want you to keep this in your mouth,” his voice is serious, “but I also want you to be able to say your safe word too, so I’m not going to tie it.”

You nod again as he slowly begins to place the fabric into your mouth. The texture is surprisingly rough and it makes your mouth water, all in all it’s fairly comfortable though.

Dante kisses your forehead and your jaw, “make sure you let me know if you want me to stop. For any reason, alright,” he assures you, gently cupping your cheek as you nod.

He doesn’t waste any time, starting almost immediately with teasing your breasts. One large hand palms your left one while his lips and tongue wreck havoc on your right. It feels far, far too good as you writhe and squirm underneath him, his stubble burning at your skin. You lift your hands up to try and push him away, and then realise you can’t as they catch uselessly on your bonds. You moan and buck your hips up, it’s everything you wanted it to be, the restraint, the desperation. Dante can hear your muffled cries, he knows he’s doing too much, giving your sensitive skin far too much stimulation, but he doesn’t care. He simply looks up at you as he hears you already straining at your bonds, he gives a devilish grin before swapping to your other breast.

It’s easier to handle now, somehow but you still can’t help yourself and he pulls away once you start whimpering, “How are you feeling Babe? Okay?” he waits for you to nod in agreement before he laughs and continues to undress you. He pulls your pants off gently, easily and you can hear his sharp inhale of breath as the scent of your arousal hits his sensitive nose. “Wow you’re really into this aren’t you?” he grins, taking another deep sniff and you blush heavily.

He looks up at you from between your legs, he looks absolutely feral and you struggle to tear your eyes away from the sight of him, from the intensity in his gaze. His hands move to the tops of your thighs, gently gripping your skin. He pulls your legs apart so he can fit between them and you squirm in his grasp. 

He rubs his scratchy cheek against the soft, sensitive skin on the inside of your thigh. He chuckles as you squirm against him, he always takes great pleasure in overwhelming you. He simply rubs harder once he can hear you straining against your bonds.

He bites down on your thigh and then soothes over the mark with his tongue. You try to exclaim his name but the sound of it is muffled through the wet fabric of your gag. 

“Fine, fine,” he teases and then lowers himself down, dragging the flat of his tongue in a slow lick against your folds as he goes. You buck your hips up against his face and cry his name once more. He takes that as encouragement and starts to lick against you harder. 

He wants to draw it out, but he thinks it might be too much for you with the way your body is moving against him, he did tease you quite a lot earlier. He keeps his movements simple, soft, licking and sucking against your swollen clit until you’re wet and bucking up into his face. He holds your hips down with his hands as he gets you to the edge with his skillful tongue, enjoying the sounds of your bonds straining, of your body struggling to move. 

And holy shit it’s even better than you thought it would be, being restrained. It’s even better when he’s holding you down too and soon you’re right fucking there at the edge. There’s drool leaking from the sides of your gag as you struggle to cry out his name over and over again. He pulls away from you, laughing, grinning and fuck you want to hit him over the back of the head. He waits, drumming his fingers against his thigh while you squirm against the mattress and try to calm down; you had been right there.

Dante doesn’t make you wait long, grinning the whole time as he slips a thick finger inside of you. It goes in easily with an unmistakable wet sound. He groans at the feeling of your heat, of the tightness around him and you clench your muscles to tease him more. 

His lips worship at your clit as he slowly opens you up. Slipping another finger inside, spreading you open while he grins. He moans your name between your legs, riling you up, egging you on. 

You pull tightly against your restraints as he doesn’t stop, drool leaking from your lips as you cry out against the soaked gag in your mouth. Your thighs grip his face in a headlock as you spasm against him and come against his lips. 

There’s a wide smile on his face as he pulls away, your eyes are bleary but you can just picture his smug expression as he exaggerates the motion of wiping your come from his lips, from his stubble. He bends you almost in half, hooking your legs up and over his shoulders, it’s a little bit scary not being able to use your hands to support yourself, but you trust him not to let you go. 

“You doing okay Baby girl?” he asks and you make an attempt to answer, but it’s utterly unintelligible through your gag. He chuckles as you nod and then leans down to press a soft kiss to your forehead and then to your cheek. He stays in your vision, keeping eye contact with you, there’s so much care and love in his eyes, even as he reaches down to grip his cock. He bucks his hips against his fist, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he moves. He enters you slowly, carefully, groaning the whole time as his fingers grip tightly to your thighs. 

You moan when he bottoms out inside of you, watching as he screws his eyes shut to focus on the feeling. He lets out a deep breath, eyes slowly opening. He keeps them locked with yours as he slowly begins to thrust. It feels good, the sensations heightened from your previous orgasm, from your inability to move, from the loss of control.

His fingers move to your clit once more, and now you realise how worked up he really is. He teases you with his thumb, picking up the pace of his hips while he praises your tight, hot body. He begs for you to come around him, begs for you to tighten around his cock. You can’t resist the dirty talk, or the irresistible feel of his cock as he angles his hips and thrusts against your g-spot, thumb working skillfully against your clit. 

The restraints around your wrists snap as you come once more. It’s more due to the way that Dante pulls your body against him as he thrusts roughly than your own movements. He groans your name as he comes, bending you until your legs almost touch your shoulders. His body shudders against yours as he leans down to kiss you. He’s heavy as he rests his weight against your shaking body. 

He pulls out of you, removing the gag from between your lips and then flopping beside you on his back, breathing heavily. 

He has a sloppy, dopey smile on his face as he turns to you, pulling you against his chest. He rubs at your slightly sore wrists to get the feeling back into them. “How was that?” he asks.

“Good,” you smile curling up against his chest. 

“I think it went pretty well,” he grins, “make sure you let me know if there’s anything else like that you wanna try”

You're overcome with a doubt of shyness again, in even your post orgasmic haze. “What about doing the same to you?” you ask him, voice low. 

“Jackpot!” he exclaims, leaning over the bed and you’re surprised, but also not surprised as he pulls out a very severe, heavy duty looking pair of handcuffs and grins like a mad man, “anytime you want Babe, I’m all yours.”


	10. Ball Sucking (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Twinkstimulator on Tumblr. Based on a shit post and featuring Dante getting his balls vigorously sucked on.

It turns out that Dante has a secret hidden fantasy, one that he doesn’t want to make public. He’s so afraid of letting it be known for some reason, that he even refused to tell you. It wasn’t until you prodded him, edged him to the depths of hell and back, promised him that the only way he would get release would be if he divulged his little secret to you, that he finally spilled the beans. You don’t know what he was so afraid of, his fantasy almost perfectly aligned with your own interests, as they usually do. 

So here you are, the both of you together. Dane kneeling on the crappy, faded couch in the front room of the office. His palms pressed against the cracking paint on the walls for support, which of course he needs because his legs are shaking almost uncontrollably. You’re kneeling on the floor, one hand supporting yourself on the soft crease between his thigh and his crotch, the other stroking the wet shaft of his cock. Your lips are wrapped tight around the tight, slightly hairy skin of his balls, sucking them between your lips while your nose presses up against his taint. 

It’s not an easy position to stay in, your neck is starting to ache, between his tall height and his legs shaking, it’s difficult to stay steady. Your hand on his cock is also extended, and it’s tricky to keep the coordination of stroking his stupidly large dick while trying not to gag on his balls as he presses his hips down. He smells like pure man, a hint of soap but mostly a delicious musk that almost makes your head spin. 

“God, that’s it sweetheart. Fuck yes,” he calls out. He’s so fucking into this, cock leaking copious fluid that you rub all over his swollen shaft. Changing up your rhythm occasionally to twist your first firmly against his thick head, timing and alternating with rough sucks on his balls and a hard press of your nose against his taint. 

There’s saliva dripping from your chin and you struggle to keep a grip on his large, shaking thigh. His balls are drawn up tight, moving closer to his body so you have to crane your neck up even more to reach them. They’re practically pulsing in your mouth from the contractions of his muscles as pleasure courses through his body. Short hairs prick against your tongue, he’s decently groomed but he’s still a silver fox; the texture only motivates you more. 

You can hear him above you, voice hoarse and cracking with pleasure, “Fuck Babe. Shit just like that.”

You squeeze the shaft of his cock, you want to push it up, press it against his tight abs and rub it against the scratchy fabric of his shirt while you suck down hard on his balls, but he’s too big, and your arms just don’t have enough reach in this position. You settle for tightening your hand on the base of his cock, squeezing in pulses so he can fully just focus on the sensations on his balls. 

“Fuck I’m so close,” he moans, so you step up your game and bring out your own secret weapon, a slight scrape of your teeth against the far too sensitive skin of his balls. He screams and you take that as permission to do more; you know he’s an absolute fucking masochist, a slut for pain and pleasure and right now is no different. You can feel his heavy cock jerking against your fist with each press of your teeth against his tight balls. He shakes above you as they practically pulse in your mouth. 

You suck them fully between your lips, biting down on the skin and pressing your tongue into the seam between them. It’s almost like you’re threatening to bite them off, pressing harder and harder while you twist your fist against the dripping head of his cock until he comes with an almighty shout. 

He presses his hips forward, to get friction against your tight grip on his cock, presses down on shaking legs to get more pressure against his aching balls and taint. You can feel them tense as he comes, the flesh shifting in your mouth as you also hear a resounding crack as he manages to put his hands through the brick wall ….. again. You try to catch everything that you can but he still makes a huge mess, come dripping down the headrest of the couch. 

He collapses on the couch and you struggle to get yourself out from the tangle of limbs. He rubs the cricks out of your neck once he’s come down a little bit, lying lazily on the couch because he’s so fucking spent. There’s wipes underneath the leather seats specifically for these scenarios so it’s not long before you’re both just basking in the afterglow. 

Dante stretches, joints popping. He declares that he’s hungry and you stand up easily, albeit on slightly shaky legs. Dante moves to get up but then struggles, putting his arms on the seat and then lifting up, only for his face to scrunch up in absolute horror as he realises that his balls, wet from your saliva are stuck to the couch. 

The look on his face is absolutely fucking priceless, and you can’t help but laugh hysterically.


	11. Tipsy Fucking (Drunk Dante x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr for Drunk Dante with a Male Reader.

You were just curled up on the couch, barely watching a crappy movie that was mostly static snow anyway, just waiting for Dante to come home. He’d been invited out by a client, to some high brow event, and you’d tried your best to not act disappointed that you hadn’t been invited, and sent Dante off telling him to have fun. 

You heard the stomping of his heavy boots before you saw his shadow at the door and when you heard him fumbling for his keys for a little bit too long, you knew that Dante had indeed enjoyed himself at the party.

Eventually he managed to make his way through the door and you couldn’t help but smile at the way that his face lit up when he saw that you were waiting for him. 

“Fancy seeing you here handsome,” he slurs out enthusiastically, walking over to you and pulling you effortlessly off the couch and into his arms. “I missed you,” he whispers into your hair, pressing gentle kisses to your scalp. You tilt your head up and capture his lips, gently at first before he deepened the kiss. You could taste the whisky on his breath and it was intoxicating mixed with his usual slightly spicy taste. 

“I missed you too,” you smile, pulling back from him. He looks down at you with a goofy grin on his face. 

“You look really hot tonight,” he smirks, his eyes flicking up and down your form. 

“Really Dante?” you question, shaking your head because he’s fucking adorable when he’s a little bit drunk. You’re just wearing one of his shirts, sweatpants and with a blanket still wrapped haphazardly around your shoulders. 

“Mhmm,” he says against your lips, his voice husky. “So fucking hot.” He kisses you again, twisting his whisky flavoured tongue around your own. He presses his hips against you to confirm his words, and he’s absolutely rocking a semi. 

You pull away from him, pushing at his chest when he tries to pull you back in. “Go upstairs and get ready for bed,” you tell him firmly, “and I’ll close up down here.”

Dante looks for a moment like he’s not going to listen to you, but then to punctuate your words you slap his ass and step out of his arms. Then he gets the message. 

By the time the door is locked and the lights are out, by the time you make it upstairs to Dante’s bedroom, he’s had ample time to sprawl himself naked out on the bed. He’s got one hand leisurely stroking his now fully hard and profusely leaking cock and you can see that he’s got at least two fingers of his other hand in his ass and ff the heavy pulsing and leaking of his cock is anything to go by, he seems to be pressing pretty violently at his prostate. 

It’s not like you can deny that the sight of him like this is simply something else, that it doesn’t affect you. Dante winks at you and squeezes his fingers tight around the base of his cock as he bucks his hips. “I need you Baby,” he moans, “my fingers just aren’t enough,” and he thrusts them violently enough to make his cock shake just to emphasise his words. 

You start undressing, taking a little bit of time. You take your shirt off first, followed by your pants and underwear while Dante’s eyes roam your body appreciatively and he wolf-whistles. You stalk towards him and Dante melts back onto the bed. 

You pick up the towel that’s sitting by the bed and motion to Dante. He pulls his fingers out of his ass with a whine but moves so you can lay the towel down. He’s fucking messy when he gets fucked, and you’re not interested in sleeping on wet sheets tonight; or having to struggle changing them while a drunk, heavy and blissed out Dante tries to sabotage you.

“On your hands and knees,” you bark at him and he immediately complies. He turns his back to you and positions himself doggy style on the bed, ass high up in the air as he wriggles it in your direction. 

Dante has helpfully left the lube on the bed, and you can see how his body shudders when he hears you pop the cap. “You don’t need to prepare me,” he turns and purrs at you, but like you’re gonna pass up the chance when he’s like this. 

Dante is so fucking hot when he comes, cock untouched. When he cries out and his hips shudder, it’s utterly addicting.

Dante groans as your fingers slip easily inside him, he’s practically purring now. He’s so unbelievably warm inside, the temperature is almost unbearable, but you can manage. It’s easy to find his prostate, not just because it’s a little bit engorged but because of the sound that he lets out when you brush against it. 

You’re not gentle with him, fucking him with your fingers and spanking his ass cheek with your other hand. Dante very quickly turns into an incoherent mess against you, legs shaking with the strain of keeping himself together. 

It’s not long until he’s trembling around your frantic fingers, calling out your name interspersed with various swear words and variations of “gonna come.”

Dante howls, writhing and panting while his untouched cock spurts copious amounts of white all over the towel that’s underneath him. It’s practically drenched in his come by the time he stops shouting, his body shaking with left over pleasure. 

He’s still just as hard post orgasm as he was before, his pulsing cock still begging for more. 

You don’t give him any warning, pulling your fingers out and then using them to quickly lube up your own desperate cock. You press the head of it against his entrance and the tight ring of muscle tries to engulf you immediately. You wait for a moment, giving Dante the option to tap out if he wanted to. Instead he pushes himself back against you until your cock sinks easily inside of him. 

He’s absolutely unbearably warm inside, squeezing tight around your cock while you moan and stutter, trying to keep it together. Dante is purring with contentment and you can feel the rumbles in his chest through the pulsing skin around your cock. 

You start with a moderate pace, watching carefully for his reaction. But Dante is a fucking slut and starts rocking his hips back against you, making you increase your pace. He begs for you to fuck him harder while he shreds the pillow underneath him with his fangs. 

You reach over the long, broad expanse of his back and grab a fistful of long white hair. You pull it hard, making him bow his back and forcing a low growl from the depths of his throat. His body tightens around you for a moment and it’s too much. 

“I’m gonna come Dante,” you tell him, tugging on his hair, “you want me to fill you up. Don’t you?”

Dante moans in delirium and you slap his ass, releasing his hair. You use one hand to pull on his hips, accentuating your rhythm while you reach down around his hips and take a firm grasp of his cock. 

You ram your cock against his prostate, frantically stroking his cock and twisting your wrist until Dante is roaring, growing horns as his cock spurts hard against your first and soaks the towel through once more. He tightens impossibly around you, growing even hotter inside and you can’t hold on, pushing your cock as deep as you can and spilling your seed inside him. 

Dante collapses almost straight away once you pull out of him, luckily he’s coherent enough to not fall on the towel. He’s practically dead to the world on the best, and it’s left to you to clean up. Dante would absolutely be happy to fall asleep on the wet patch in the sheets while come leaked out from his ass all night; but you’re not quite that lazy. 

You know by now he’s probably almost completely sober, his metabolism is fast but increasing his heart rate just makes him process the alcohol faster. He’s blissed out from being fucked though, so you pull him gently to your chest and make sure he drinks some water before, with a short, mumbled declaration of his love for you, he passes out. You hold him for a little bit and then turn off the light, curling around your favourite devil as you, yourself fall blissfully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
Kudos and Comments loved  
Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
